


Mistrials and Misjudgments

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Azkaban was everyone's worst nightmare.
Kudos: 2





	Mistrials and Misjudgments

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago. Takes place during Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hagrid shifted in his chair. "I'm telling ya, I didn't do it."

The Auror sighed, crossing his arms. "Just confess Hagrid, make this all easier on us."

Hagrid shook his head. "Let me out of this place! I didn't do a damn thing!"

Kingsley sighed. "Hagrid, you know we can't let you out. Until we find out more information about the Chamber of Secrets being open, you're the prime suspect."

He shook his head. "I didn' do it last time, and I didn' do it now."

"The evidence just isn't in your favour, Hagrid."

"You know me, Kingsley, you know I wouldna done it."

Kingsley sighed. He honestly thought they were wasting their time. But rules were rules, and since Hagrid was a suspect, he had to be kept in Azkaban. Honestly, he didn't think it was fair, but as he said, rules were rules.

"Let me out," Hagrid begged. "I can't stand them dementors…"

Kingsley shook his head once more. "I need a confession, Hagrid."

"But I didn't do it! I'm not confessing ter some crime I didn't do!"

"Take him back to his cell, we'll try again later," Kingsley said to the guards.

"Please, no! Blimey, I can't do this Kings, please!" Hagrid cried out.

They moved forward, forcing Hagrid back to that tiny living space. He went along without a fuss because he knew if he didn't cooperate, the dementors would be called forward. And he didn't want that.

A shudder wracked his body. He sat himself down on the hard cold floor. It wasn't fair really, for him to be locked in here. He didn't commit the crime.

He couldn't hurt a fly, there were foolish for not seeing that. Hogwarts was his home, and he would never do anything that would jeopardize his chances of being there.

But Dumbledore would pull through. He would get him out. "Good man Dumbledore," he muttered to himself. "I don' belong here."

A screech let out in the cell next to him. Hagrid shuddered, knowing that it was Bellatrix Lestrange. He had seen her on his way in. She looked a matted mess, and if he thought she was insane before, well, he knew for sure now she was. She didn't have a sane bone in 'er body.

He tried to squash down the misery he felt; he didn't want the dementors to come over and feed off it. But he couldn't help it. He remembered thinking back to all of the awful things that had happened in his childhood.

His mother leaving him when he was just a baby…

His father dying shortly before his sixth year…

Aragog being blamed for killing all those people when that never happened…

All that and more.

That's what he hated about this cold dark place.

It made him relive his worst memories, causing him to feel angry and upset, sad and disappointed. He was so depressed.

Azkaban could change a man, and he now saw why. The best men could lose their minds here, and he feared he be one of them.


End file.
